Drag You Down
by purpleanime
Summary: Loki has managed to escape from prison by the help of his wife but when it comes time for him to lead a war against Asgard how will he react when he hears that Faithful Sigyn wishes to join him in battle. dunno whether to call it fluff or drama but either way perhaps give it a chance. LokixSigyn pairing. no flames i'm a newb.


_Hey Guys, Alex here!_

_sorry for dumping all these sigynxloki feels on you but kinda read a ton of stuff about the in norse myths and did some research about them in the comics and it kinda exploded into this and some pretty crappy fan art._

_READ AND REVIEW! I'D REALLY LIKE TO GET BETTER AT WRITING SO IT BE NICE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_

_sorry about some of the punctuation! grammar isn't my strength!_

_anyways! hope you like!_

**Drag You Down**

"I am to bring perdition to this world; by my hand Asgard will be covered in Hel bound flames and the cries of your people will echo for eternity…and you…" he paused to gaze down at her with a pained, sinister smile. "… You would stand by my side, Child? Forsaken all loyalties? You, the faithful Sigyn?"

She looked up at him taking his hand as she was still seated by the fire and he still stood by the mantle. Her eyes full of an ardent love.

"I am faithful only to you, husband… to my beloved Loki." She avowed. He snatched his hand away from hers and ignored the wounded expression she wore at his actions.

"Fool, Loki is never to be beloved." He corrected staring down at the fire with a burning gaze of hatred that mimicked the flames. He had known much rejection and had been denied by so many, her words left like a mockery of the pain he'd felt.

"Then what do you call this fervent beating in my chest full of love for you? You are beloved Loki… if only by me." she reassured this time standing. The princess let her hands gently reach his hollow out cheeks, he flinch for less than a second but she saw it and it wounded her. Prison had not suited him… but he was still so beautiful to her. She tilted her head slightly if only to give him a soft kiss, proof of her unwavering affections for him, but he stopped her hands and pulled her away before their lips could touch.

"you don't know what communion you make when you kiss these lips and deny your kingdom, you are a foolish child, and I will not have you cursing my name once you realize there is no turning back from this." He warned turning away from her. He did not want her to see how her affections cracked masks and walls he'd build around himself years before he had ever met her.

"Decades I denied your embrace, kisses, and affection, though my heart sought them more than one does life… I was bound by fidelity to my would-be husband and so many of times left you… with the want for touch and need for love." She confessed embracing him from behind. Her hands shyly landed on his chest and her warmth provided a comfort he knew he did not deserve.

"Love… you still speak of such childish things… you will be no use to me Sigyn, your heart still beats with innocence, where I go the innocent will die." He chastened taking her hands in his. She clasped her fingers around them haphazardly, joyous at the feel of requited affection.

"Then let me die by your side than be here… knowing a greater pain than death; to be without you." she implored. His eyes widened at her words and he claimed back his hands and pull away from her touch.

"You speak with haste, without prudency cease your childish declaration and run back into the arms of your family, lest the wind carry any of your treacherous words and they cast you out as they have done with Me." he demanded with fury. He wanted her realize the idiocy she spoke with… she had lived for millennia but still spoke with the wisdom of a youngling. She still had a chance… a future, his was set in stone… there was no turning from the road laid before him.

"What family? My mother has been gone long from this world and all that I called kin abandoned me when I took the title Lokisbride… my very father… my own brothers… I am nothing to them." Sigyn reminded him. For a moment he felt a sting in his chest; guilt, for the day he claimed her as his he had taken from her everything she could have been.

"And what of Frigg and Thor? They never abandoned you, they still would have you!" he countered reminding her of her beloved Aunt and Cousin who had not once turn their love from her.

"They would still have you as well!"She proclaimed. "Their love for you and I is perpetual!"

"It is different!" he shouted grabbing her by the shoulders letting his nails dig into the fabric of her dress.

"It is the same!" she defended wincing at the feel of his roughness.

"I will take arms against them, I will if I must, slay my brother, and forsaken my mother." Loki grunted with rage from her insubordination. He cupped her face forcefully with one hand and brought her closer her to him. "You have not the strength, Child… to raise your hand against Thor, the cousin who taught you to ride horses and embraced you with all his love… you have not the conviction to look upon Frigg and tell her, your mother's beloved kin, that you spit upon her kingdom and abhor all she holds dear." He seethed with frustration into her ear. His hand around her jaw became tighter and she let out a small whimper.

"I will… I will find it." she declared without breath. "Just as you have."

The sorcerer's eyes narrowed in fury at her response. His blood boiled at the idea that any could simply fall into the madding despair he had, for his strength came from his pain.

"FOOL!"He exclaimed tossing her with the one hand onto the floor, his rage getting the better of him. "YOU KNOW NOT WHAT YOU SPEAK!" the lost prince lectured roughly.

She shakily sat up from the floor and rubbed the painful imprints his hand had left on her jaw.

"… I know that I cannot live without you." she started trying to catch her breath. "It is the only certainty I have." She admitted looking up him with affection, unfazed by his abuse. His physical hostility was scarce against her but the princess had known his less than gentle touch. He let out an exasperated growl. Nothing he said or did would awaken her from her foolishness. She was so eager to join his cause, to stay by his side… so blissfully unaware of the horrors she would have to live with and even commit if she did so.

"Why… why do you time and time again search for me, follow me, care for me… when I cannot return what you will me to?"He asked desperate to understand how she could even fathom staying loyal to a husband that had abandoned her time and again; physically and emotionally. Love was something Loki had promised her… but like so many things he had promised in his life this too he had not delivered.

She let out a small sigh and a smile. He looked at puzzled at her newfound calmness.

"Just as you wish to make Asgard and these realms yours… there is something that I too would trade all of existence for." she started. Her gaze beckoned him come closer and he did. _A bargain? _He wondered as he went down on one knee and let their eyes meet on same level. She placed her forehead on his cheek.

"Your love Loki…" she confessed and let words out like a dying breath. His shut eyes as if she had stricken him, he felt low as he realized how he undermined her by ever thinking she would want anything material. "I wish I were not so selfish but… I truly… truly would let all this world burn into ashes… if it meant… just for a moment… the heart of Loki would beat for me and me alone." She continued letting her finger rack gently through his raven hair.

"Loki knows no love for any." He announced. The words; cold as they were, he meant to be a comfort. Sigyn only smiled and looked up at him with a pained expression.

"you can fool many Liarsmith but not I… not lady Liarsmith, not wife." She scolded mockingly. "I know you love deeply, passionately… painfully… but not I… for your love is always to be for others and never for Sigyn." The young sorceress decreed. He hated himself at that very moment. He had taught her the pain of unrequited affection… a pain she would have never known, for Sigyn was to be loved by all had he not stolen her away.

"love… love means nothing I claim to love them but see now that I take steel in my hand and I will not hesitate to plunge it into the very core of those I've proclaimed to love." he proclaimed letting a dagger now appear in his hands. "Is that what you will Child? That I give you that love you covet so greatly only to pierce you with a blade sharper than all the lies I have ever forged." She did not flinch as the cold steep landed against her neck, the slightest flick of his wrist and she would be no more.

"If it meant dying… in your arms…"Sigyn started letting out a breath as she let her fingers slowly come towards the offending blade he held against her. "Looking up into your eyes and seeing love, real love… then yes… "She confessed gently taking hold of the hand the knife was in. her eyes looked up him with an unshakable adoration. "… yes, do not withhold your dagger's violent kiss from my flesh… for my life would a small price to pay to be free from this pain… the wound that is to love and never to be loved in return." He looked down at her and did not know whether to be grateful or horrified at her confession. He turned away from her gaze and let the dagger dissolve like smoke from his hand.

"You are mad." He stated with no emotion evident in his tone. He let the skin his dagger touched now be traced by his fingers, he could feel her pulse quicken at his ministering.

"Am I truly?" she sighed tightening her hold on his hand and letting her other hand lay on his chest. She could feel her cheeks turn scarlet and her breath leave her; He did not understand what his touch did to her. Sigyn felt his hands soothed the bruises he had made on her jaw with enchantments. There was no apology… there never was one.

"Yes… full of madness that will you bring into despair that none can comfort you from." He foretold for he knew the darkness that the lack of love could lead one to.

"You would know of madness wouldn't you, Husband?" she teased, the princess regretted the words they as fled from her but she could do nothing now but maintain firm against his glare.

"Tread carefully, Child." He chastened irritated at her question.

"Love is madness Loki." She reminded tenderly stroking his face lovingly. He took her hand on instinct but loosened his grip and let her continue. "But it is also an old ancient magic that cannot be undone even by a sorcerer as great as you." she added receiving a bemused look from the master of magic as gentle tears poured down her face. "I have resigned myself to it… and to you."

"Then why do you weep? Do you, even now in my arms, already regret your actions, your words?" he demanded. He meant for his tone to be harsh and mocking but the words came out like a whisper; soft and fleeting. She shook her head at his accusation and sat up straight and cupped his face with both hands.

"No… but I know that one day, Beloved… you will regret yours." She announced. Loki's cold gaze at her words pained her. "I cry because Loki will not." Sigyn acknowledged.

"Cannot." he corrected sternly. "There is no room for regret in the path I carve for myself."

She nodded but knew that Loki himself, prince of lies, was not immune to the lies he told, and what a great lie it was, the idea that he did not regret abandoning his home, his family, his brother… yes he hated Thor, but his love for him was just as strong.

"As you cast them out of your heart I will accept them into mine." She announced. The words fell foolish from her mouth, meant to be consoling. "You're love for them will live within me."

The second son only let out a scoff at her declaration.

"Cease your words they only show how little you know and how idiotic you are."He advised. "Once more you prove to me that you will be dead weight upon my shoulders and that listening to this petition you make to fight by my side is a waste of time." he confirmed coldly to the young princess. To his surprised the words did not shatter her spirit. Were the room not so dark and only lit by flames he would have sworn he'd seen an amused smile on her face.

"I never wish to win this argument with words." Sigyn admitted softly as she edged closer to him. The prince let her guide him in more comfortable position as kneeling was straining his armor.

"Then with what?" he asked raising a brow at her closeness. He now was seated parallel to her body with his legs flat on the floor.

"Actions, My Husband…"she breathed out as she placed her hand gently on his thigh, he looked down at the offending had in perplexity. The blonde's other hand softly brought him back to her eyes. She let one of her fingers lovingly caress his lips. "you called your kiss a deadly communion… see now that I will not hesitate to seal this pact… for we are already bound together till death, for marriage was my first pact with you Loki… it is my only true bond, I am yours always, Loki." she proclaimed letting her lips pressing against his. The kiss was short and gently… full of an innocent love Loki had never taste on another woman's lips. "…always." She finished letting her body press against his.

Letting his mask slip he embraced her tightly as if afraid she would dissolved into the shadows and her love would be taken from him.

"Then so be it, Child." he declared. Nothing could change her mind… and in truth… his selfish nature would always allow her to follow him into perdition… for Loki, who had been denied affection and care, how could he deny one who had, time and again, provided such things for him and him alone…

He felt Sigyn tighten the embrace… the feel of love… yes; for once someone's love would be just for him.

Yes, he was very selfish but this was nothing new… for he was Loki after all. He loosened the embrace and tenderly took hold of her face. The look of tenderness she wore uneased him.

"you wish so deeply to be Loki's, then fine … live for Loki, fight for Loki, and if be so die- ."

"No more words, Husband." she hushed him knowing it pained him to say such things. She grabbed his hands and a passion sparked in her eyes. "Prove to me that truly you will take me as yours… in all ways." She finished kissing him deeply. It took him a moment to react… a moment to reconsider the actions this agreement of theirs would bring forth… could he be without Sigyn? Could he live knowing she die fight for his love and he was never able to return it? … The moment came and went and all he was left with was with the burning desire to feel the love she promised with her kiss and caresses… a desire for her to be his… and only his.


End file.
